Monster
by Yumichan31197
Summary: Rose are red, Violets are blue, this poems cliche...how about you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Well, here it is! Another Akuroku Horror! Just this is a one shot written for Candy3314 for being basically the driving force behind me finishing Marionette. Well…on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>Rose are red, Violets are blue, this poems cliché…how about you?<em>

Axel sat in the cafeteria of Kingdom Hearts Academy. A prestigious School filled with rich kids. The halls were blue adorned with intricate gold designs, the uniforms a simple pale blue bottom and white shirt. Yet he couldn't care less. It was all a joke to him anyways, he didn't have the money to attend this school, and he barely got in on a scholarship anyways. He wanted to go because his best friend Roxas went.

_Roxas_ that name drove something in Axel. At least ever since Axel became an orphan and only child. They had met at the Hospital what 9 years ago? 10 maybe? Roxas had just lost his dad, Axel was there waiting for his new baby sister when the news came through that his mom and sister didn't make it. Both having lost, the built there friendship on that. It was _doomed _ from the start. In fourth grade Axel found his dad hanging in the garage.

_I'm sorry…I just can't do it anymore, Axel forgive me._

_-Reno_

That's all it said. After the funeral Axel went to live with Roxas, they did everything together. That's when he started to feel something for the blond. He wasn't sure when he just knew it was something more than being friends.

He wanted, needed, loved Roxas. Then…Naminé came in to the picture. 'Speak of the devil' Axel thought bitterly drinking his juice box.

"Hi Axel!" She chirped bringing Roxas in tow.

"Hey…" Roxas said quietly.

Axel nodded his head in acknowledgement as the pair sat down.

"So what's new sparky? Chocobo and I have some big news." He hated it when she called him that, only Roxas was allowed to call him that, and only he was allowed to call Roxas Chocobo.

"Nothing really, what's your news?" Axel said giving his undivided attention to the two.

"…Were engaged and something much more, Roxas you tell him!" Naminé said excitedly.

"Axel…We want you to be the godfather."

"Godfather? You know you have to pregnant…" Axel said Eyes growing wide.

"_Axel we want you to be the godfather."_

Those words kept playing over and over in his mind. He was shocked, he was so shocked that he didn't even notice when the water from the shower started to run cold, tingeing his skin and lips blue.

"That's it then…" He said sliding down the wall of the freezing shower. "I…I can never tell him now…"

"_Why can't you?"_

Axels' head shot up "Who's there?"

"_Silly you know who…It's me! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ok so I lied, I guess it's going to be a 5-6 chapter story three reviews for next update though!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ** SOOOO SORRY! Man have I been MIA T.T…But don't worry Yumi-chan is back and better than ever! Lol, any way you guys should head on over to I have an account there and two stories up and ready to go! But yeah sorry about being gone for so long.

* * *

><p>"What? I don't…I don't understand…"Axel said growing even more confused. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Oi! Axe, hurry up in there. God it's been like an hour!"

"Wha? Oh uh, sorry Dem!" Axel called shutting off the frigid water. Climbing out he quickly wrapped a towel around him and headed out of the bathroom.

"Jeez man, you may have long hair but it shouldn't take you an hour to take a shower." Demyx said in a huff. "Man…hey, when'd you get a tattoo?"

"How have you never noticed? I've had it since we were juniors in high school. Remember when we went through our band faze?"

"Nope…though that was a fun time."

"Yeah…you wouldn't shut up at how sitars will rule the world!" Axel said throwing a shirt on.

"They like totally will! Anyway, why a phoenix?" Demyx said turning around so Axel could finish getting dressed.

"Cause fire is cool. That and they live forever, being born from the ashes and all that jazz." Axel said tracing his ribs through his shirt. "Besides, I'm not a wimp like you."

"Shut up, dolphins are manly." Making his way over to the couch Demyx sat down in a huff.

"About as manly as that time you cross-dressed."

"At least I never wore a pink tutu!"

"Shut up! It was for Roxie!" Axel said plopping down in a chair and crossing his arms.

"…When are you going to tell him?" Demyx said becoming more serious. (As if that was possible)

Turning his head to look away Axel spoke quietly "Never…" Demyx was the only one who knew that Axel had feelings for Roxas…while not necessarily being gay, he still felt something for the blonde.

"Why not?"

"…He and Namine are getting married…like we didn't already know that…that and they're having a kid and asked me to be the godfather…"

"Dude…sorry man…" Was all Demyx had to offer on the situation.

"Yeah, me too. So how is your love life?"

"I plan to sleep with a hundred women like always!" Demyx chirped

"That doesn't mean that they want to sleep with _you_." Axel joked.

"Aw come on man…what woman doesn't want this?" Demyx said motioning to his body.

"A woman in her right mind that's who." Getting up Axel headed to his room. "It's been a long day, night Dem."

"Yeah, whatever…fire crotch…" Dem said grabbing a pillow in case Axel came for revenge.

"I'm tired…so I'll let that one slide…Lawnmower man…"

"Hey…Mullets are sexy!"

"Whatever." Axel said shutting his door. 'Who the hell was that voice though? Must have been my imagination…' He thought heading to his bed. 'At least I hope I'm not going insane…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I might change it from horror and have it be somewhat more upbeat, I dunno what do you guys think? Anyway, reply back soon cause I have off this week so I want to finish this before school starts back up! (That's why I've been MIA)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sup bros? Ello good lads and lassies! This is Yumi-chan! *crowd cheering* So today on Monster…some things happen! Herp da Derp, LETS GOOOO! And lol, I changed the genres, 'cause I got hit with a spark of creativity! (Thanks Candy3314!)

* * *

><p>The next morning Axel awoke to his phone ringing.<p>

"_Hey Axel." _Roxas said.

"Morning chocobo! What is it?" Axel said untangling himself from his sheets.

"_How quick can you be over here?" _Roxas sounded panicked.

"I can be over in less than an hour, why did something happen?" Axel said putting on jeans

"_Yeah…I don't know what to do!" _

"Hold on, I'll be there soon." Axel quickly hung up and got dressed. Heading out into the parking garage he found his bike and drove over to Roxas's house. Running up the stairs he quickly made it to apartment 6A.

"Hey! Roxie It's me! He called banging on the door. 'Damnit! The one time I forget my key!'

"Axel I need your help!" Roxas said opening the door and leading him to the living room.

"Whoa, calm down. What happened?

"I seriously need help, Naminé is out with some people so I thought that I would play some Call of Duty…"

"Wait…You scared the crap out of me over Call of Duty? Roxie…ugh" Axel said plopping down on the couch.

"No that's not it! You know I'm too much like Sora and tend to go into reaaally looong explanations about things and that I sometimes forget to breathe when I go into rants and I turn blue and sometimes pass out like I'm doing now! But this is serious!" Roxas said…or rather slurred.

"Ok, calm down what happened?"

"Ok, when I was playing COD, I got a message. So you know I was a little pissed that someone _dared _to interrupt my kill streak. I mean, I got 25; I've never gotten over 15 before! But then I saw it was from Cloud. Who you know, I haven't seen since he decided to join the Military, and he said he was on leave, so now I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, so your bother is on leave and…what's the problem again?" Axel said rubbing his face.

"He's coming here, like tonight, and I need help setting up a party!" Roxas said plopping down next to Axel.

"Why didn't you call Sora?"

"I did but he's of doing something with freaking Riku! I really didn't want to know…so I called you to help!" Pouting he turned to look at the red head. "Please…for me?"

"Ugh…Fine. But I swear to god, if you invite Larxene so help me!"

"Woot! Man….Cloud is gonna be so excited! I wonder who he's bringing though?" Roxas said fist pumping.

"Well…if Sora is bi, what are the chances of Cloud being gay?" Axel said standing up

"…1 in three." Roxas said following suit.

"So…pretty high?"

"Well…there's Tifa…"

"She's scary…and her boobs are to big…"

"Arieth…"

"To motherly…who else?" Axel said stretching.

"Uh…that leaves this guy Clouds been emailing me about…"

"And Bingo was his name-o."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Now some of you may be wondering, but don't worry, it'll be a tragedy for somebody I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hola bros! Como esta? Well, here we have chapter 4 of Monster! Hope you all enjoy, and also you guys should check me out on ! It's still Yumichan31197! Anyway…

* * *

><p>The party was set and ready to go. With Axel phoning in a few favors, and making a few questionable deals along the way, they got what should have taken a week to do, done in the span of a few hours.<p>

"Man, I hope your brother is going to be grateful, huh Axe?" Demyx said tuning his sitar.

"If he isn't, I'll wring his blonde neck!" Putting his head in Demyx's lap Axel huffed.

"Hey, there will be no wringing of necks here!" Roxas said leaning against the wall, Naminé leaning her head against his chest. Hayner stood next to them.

"Man, I can't believe you guys interrupted my and Riku's alone time." Sora said sitting in the middle of the floor petting his dog Pluto. Riku was sitting next to him.

"Hey, Axel mind moving your feet? You keep almost kicking me in the crotch." Marluxia said.

"Oh, sorry Marly, I keep thinking you're a girl, and there for have no balls, since you dyed your hair." Axel said kicking Marluxia in the thigh.

"Hey, Axe don't abuse my drummer!" Demyx said.

"I'm the singer, I'm more important!" Axel argued.

"Axel, you're just upset that you don't have long luscious locks!" Marluxia said flipping his hair in emphasis.

"…Marly…that was really gay…" Zexion spoke from the middle of Demyx and Marluxia, a book in hand.

"When the hell did you get there?" Demyx said turning his head to look at Zexion.

"Dude, he's been there…Are you high or something?" Axel said looking up at Demyx.

"No…hey, when's Cloud getting here? I haven't seen him since we were freshmen in high school!" Demyx said quickly changing the subject.

"He said around 1:30…" Roxas spoke wrapping his arms around Naminé. "Tifa said she'd drive him here."

"I hope cloud will be excited, but who's he bringing?" Riku spoke putting his arm around Sora.

"…I don't know…"

"50 bucks says it a dude, 20 says it's a girl." Demyx said.

"What?" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"What? Sora is uber gay, and Roxie you straight unless you're _really _drunk. I say at the very least Cloud is Bi!" Axel argued. The other three on the couch nodded in agreement.

"You're all crazy!" Roxas said.

"Who's crazy?" Someone voiced from the entrance, just as Cloud walked in. He was in a white tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Cloud!" Sora practically screeched as he and Roxas rushed to greet him. A chorus of hellos and "How was the war?" went out.

"Jeez Cloud, you could have helped with all your crap!" Tifa called walking in to the crowded apartment.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Cloud said prying the still clinging brothers off of him. "Guys, and Naminé, I'd like you all to meet someone."

"Dude, I think you might get your 50 bucks." Riku whispered to Demyx earning a jab in the ribs from Sora.

"Guys, this is Zack." Cloud said leading a taller man into the living room. "My boyfriend."

"Uh, Hi everyone." Zack said smiling a little awkwardly.

"Whoa, how'd you get that scar on your face? Man Cloud, you sure did pick one hell of a hunk!" Sora said in all his impulsive glory. Riku just face palmed.

"Please excuse him, he ate lead paint when he was a baby, and is still a little slow." Roxas said trying to cover up for his brother's stupidness. "Not every member of the Strife family is this way."

"Nah, don't worry, Chocobo gave me the down low." Zack said laughing patting Cloud on the back.

"Chocobo eh?" Axel said looking at Roxas. "I'm Axel, practically family to the Chocobo gang." He said holding out his hand for Zack to shake.

"Nice to meet you, all of you really." Zack said shaking his hand. Another round of greetings and nice-to-meet-yous went around before everyone settled into different spots.

"Oh my golly gee goodness!" Sora sounded looking at Clouds head. "Roxas! Cloud's got a percing!"

"Golly gee goodness?" Was all Cloud had in reply, Roxas quickly came over to see his older brothers ear. Roxas just gasped.

"Oh no, our sweet brother, whatever shall we do! He's become a delinquent playing with them neighbor boys down yonder!" Roxas said putting on a country accent and "fainting" into Sora's arms.

"I don't know! He used to be such a good boy, helping 'round the house, doing chores in the yard…" Sora said mimicking his brother.

"I bet his rebelliousness kicked in when he wore that dress! You remember? It was purple and sparkly and he got into mommas pearls!" Roxas said recovering. Clouds face was turning bright red at every word.

"Wait…wait, you never told me about cross dressing!" Zack said, his eyes tearing up from laughing to hard.

"Ok you two I think you had your fun…" Tifa said giggling walking out of the kitchen.

"Pfft, hey Axel, you have any funny stories of Cloud?" Sora said looking at Axel. Cloud just turned to him and pleaded with his eyes, causing Sora to whip out the puppy dog eyes "Pwease?"

"Sorry man…Ok, so there was this one time when I was hanging with Cloud." Axel said turning to face Zack. "And he saw this petting zoo with a Chocobo. So he thought that it would be a brilliant idea if he went up and petted it. Only the Chocobo must have though Cloud was a Chocobo or something because when Cloud was just about to pet it, it decided instead that it wanted to make babies. Man, you should have seen it, Cloud running around trying to get away screaming 'It's trying to eat me!' the bird just squawking after him." Zack kept laughing until he couldn't breathe.

"I hate you, so much right now." Cloud said crossing his arms and glaring at Axel.

"Yeah, whatever. You know you love me. Hey Roxie, mind if I have a smoke?" Axel said patting his pockets in search of his cigarettes.

"Uh, not in my house, if you're going to do that do it out in the hall." He said in-between laughs.

Axel walked out into the hall and lit up. That's when he saw them, Naminé making out with some other blonde.

Only…that blonde wasn't Roxas…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **How's that for a cliffy huh? It seems like I do many of those now a days! ey


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **How's it going guys? Well, here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p>"You had better have a fuckin' DAMN good reason!" Axel fumed as he quickly walked over to the two. A look of shock quickly spreading across their faces<p>

"A…Axel, I, he pushed himself on me and I tried to-"

"Don't give me that shit! You can't push somebody off with your hands tangled in their hair, and your tongue in their mouth!"

"Axe, calm down…" Hayner said meekly

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after seeing MY best friend's girlfriend sucking YOUR face?" Axel said grabbing Hayner by his shirt and bringing him up to eye level. Hayner was easily a foot off the ground.

"Axel! Let him go now!" Naminé said sternly. "Or else I'll tell Roxas!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to tell him huh? 'Axel tried to beat Hayner up because we were making out!' Yeah, let's see how that works out." Axel sneered.

"No, I'll tell him 'you're secret'." Naminé spoke coldly.

"And what's that?" Axel said putting Hayner back on the floor so he could breathe easier. He may want to beat him to a bloody pulp, but he didn't want him dead.

"That you've been to juvie."

"Oh please, everyone in there knows I've been to juvie." Axel said rolling his eyes

"Do they know it was because you whored yourself out?" She said, her voice dripping with venom.

Axel looked shocked. 'How the hell did she find out?' His mind was racing through all the possibilities.

"How…how did you find out?" His voice came out shaky.

"You just told me…" She said with a curt smile. "Now then…there's a party we must get back to."

Axel wanted to drop; everything felt like it was crashing…he couldn't believe he just walked right into a trap. He slowly let go of Hayner.

"Wait!" Axel called.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him.

"…If…if you so much as utter a single breath about my past, I'll…I'll tell Roxas _everything_." It was Axel's turn to have a deadly and icy air around him. "Not only that, but I'll ruin your reputation as 'the good girl', I'll fuckin destroy _any_ and all credibility you have."

"…It's…a deal _spikey._" Naminé said turning around walking next to Hayner.

"One more thing!"

"What now?" She stopped.

"Is the baby Roxas's?"

Naminé just turned and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Yeah, It's really short, I know. I just didn't want to push it and make it seem fake…y. So yeah, any who check me out on Fiction press! :D

* fun fact, I had to listen to Slipknot and what...not so I could be in an angry enough mood to right this XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hello all! Whelp…here's chapter 6…Uh…sorry for the wait, I had to get stuff set up for my trip to Japan, next chapter will be written on a plane XD

* * *

><p>Axel was…furious to say the least, but he was also tired, confused, and a whole other mess of emotions. For the past, what seemed like hours, he sat in his room staring at the wall across from his bed. Pictures, posters, the t-shirt with the band's name on it, all seemed so…worthless. No…not worthless, not quite…they seemed fake? Ever since that slip up in his past, he's cultivated this image of, well of a punk, he never cared what people thought of him. He lived by his own code; he put friends above himself, did what he wanted, and lived a happy life.<p>

'_Axe…your soo pretty, let me take a look at that pretty little body of yours.' _Axel shivered. He'd be lying if he said that there were things that never bothered him, things he _never_ thought he'd do, and things that he didn't want anyone to find out about him.

"Hey! Axe, ya here?" Demyx yelled slamming the door to their apartment closed, making his way to Axel's room. "Dude, everyone was a little miffed about you having to leave. Naminé said something about work, I thought you wanted to quit tomorrow?"

Axel flinched when his door was slammed open, Demyx never exactly being one of the subtle types. He liked flashiness, all around general craziness and defiantly breathed rockstar.

"Dude…what's wrong?" Demyx said looking concerned.

"I…it's…Naminé is…cheating on Roxas." He said, eyes never leaving the wall.

"What? Are…are you sure?"

"I caught her…and Hayner in the hall." Axel said, his face twisting into one of pain.

"Dude…we…we have to tell Roxas."

"We…we can't."

"Why not? Dude, if anyone should tell him it's _you_, his _best _friend." Demyx said clenching his fists.

"We…just can't ok?" Axel said standing up.

"Why? Is it because you don't care? Seriously! We have an obligation to tell him, he shouldn't be dating some two-timing bitch!"

"You don't understand…I don't _want_ Roxas to find out about…about me!" Axel said his voice laced with anger. He had to admit though; he was a little surprised that Demyx of all people was standing up to him. Sure, Demyx was tough, but even he knew that he couldn't stop 6 feet and 3 inches of an angry Axel.

"What? Who gives a shit if you're in love with him or not, I don't think Roxas will care if you gay, or bi, or whatever the hell you are! Shit, if all ready doesn't know-"

"Naminé knows the real reason why I went to juvie…" Axel said in a hushed tone, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"…Wha…t?" That look of concern returned to his face again. "How…how did she?"

"I don't….I don't know. All I know is that she knows and that she'll tell Roxas…"

"Axe…I…" He was cut off again.

"I've tried…so damn hard after that." Tears started streaming down his face. "I tried to change, to put that all behind me, to be a better person. I…I just."

"Shh, it's gonna be ok." Demyx said pulling Axel's head to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, causing Axel to cry harder. "Shh, you did change, you're so much better than before."

"Then…then why." He said trying to choke back sobs.

"Listen…so, you messed up a bit in the past, everyone does at some point. You did what you had to do, and then you picked up the pieces, pasted them back together and moved on with your life." He said rubbing circles into Axel's back. "You're tougher than a lot of other people. Sure, you've taken your hits, your bruises, and you've been knocked to the ground a few times. And while some people will just stay down, you always got back up, brushed yourself off and continued fighting, continued moving forward. Come on…a lot has happened, you should go to bed."

"Thanks man…" Axel said wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm not used to all this crying…Jesus, how do you do it all the time?"

"Hahaha, shut up. Just go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Demyx said with a soft smile.

"Yeah…" Axel was still worried, still upset, but damnit if Demyx couldn't give a better pep talk, no one can. 'Hmph, screw being a rockstar, he should be a damn therapist…or motivational speaker.' He mused in his head, climbing into bed.

_888_

"God…birds…never…ugh!" Axel woke up to the sound of Demyx swearing and rifling through the cupboards. Getting up he slowly wandered his way into the kitchen…he'd be lying if he didn't say seeing Demyx attempting to make food in the morning wasn't absolutely hilarious…if pathetic.

"Man, how the hell would you survive without me?" Axed said as he watched Demyx try to microwave himself some pancakes.

"Everything is microwavable, everything." He said grabbing a nearby book and holding it up.

"Cooking for the college bound: 1001 recipes for microwave cooking. Well…I'll be damned." Axel said in surprise. "But, can you make a kickass thanksgiving meal? Or even a good steak?"

"Pages 342 and 32 respectively." Demyx said retrieving his nuked pancakes and proceeding to make a syrup and butter burrito. "So…what's our course of action?"

"What?"

"You know…what are we going to do about Naminé?"

"I don't know…" Axel said hopping up onto the counter. "I mean…you're the only one who knows, and I just…I can't let the others find out."

"We'll think of something…hey…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is…is the baby even Roxas's?"

"…She didn't answer when I asked. I actually think my conscience tried to tell me something when they asked to be the godfather."

"I bet it isn't. But about the other thing…you're not going psycho on me are ya?"

"Uh, no, mental health problems don't run in my family. But, I'm gonna have to agree on the first part."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah..."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well, end of chapter 6. But no, seriously I'm gonna keep shamelessly promoting my fiction press account until G.H.O.S.T and Candy addict get more love :

Or you know…some watchers on DA…just uh…spreading the love XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Here'sChapter 7, also expect a bunch of updates between now and the 30th (also let's all pretend that they use Gil…I can't remember what they use in KH…and Demyx was just a derp in chapter 4…kk?) Also, names for a band will be appreciated

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Axel and Demyx both shared a look of confusion. It was too early to be Zexion or Marluxia, and pretty much everyone else never came over unless there was a party.<p>

"Uh…coming!" Demyx yelled trying to keep his breakfast from dripping on the floor as he walked over to the door.

"Uh…hey Dem…" Cloud said awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cloud…so uh…how's it going?" Demyx replied in the same awkward tone. "I didn't know you knew where we live."

"It's good…uh…Roxas told me…hey is Axel here by any chance?"

"Yeah, why don't you come in?"

"Uh, I was actually hoping I could take him somewhere." Cloud said following Demyx to the kitchen.

"Where?" Axel asked still perched on the counter.

"Just out, you kinda took off so…"

"Yeah, something…came up. Sorry about that." Demyx just rolled his eyes, Axel shot him a look. "But sure, I'm down with hanging out, let me get dressed. Who's all going?"

"Just you, me, and Zack, Roxas and Sora were too busy, I'm glad I never have to worry about you." Cloud said following Axel to his room.

"What do you mean worry about me?" He said taking off his shirt.

"Well you know…you don't have much of a life, so you're always available."

"Psh, I have a life!"

"When was the last time you went out?" Cloud said leaning against the doorframe.

"Three days ago with mini Chocobo…" Axel did his best to hide the pain in his eyes and voice, instead grunting when he put on his pants. 'Thank god for skinny jeans.'

"I think you need new pants sparkles. But anyway, what about the last time you went on a date?"

"Uh…male or female? And what the hell? Don't call me sparkles!" Axel said as they headed out of the house, Demyx calling for Axel to bring him back some food.

"I forgot how much he eats, but anyway, doesn't matter…_sparkles_." Cloud was the only other one who knew that Axel wasn't totally straight…well, besides Marly and Zexion.

"Yep, that's a stoner for you. And…I think a few weeks ago I dated this one chick…she was bat shit insane. But…she was hot so I stuck it out until she started collecting my hair from my brush." He said shuddering as they left the building. "Seriously creepy."

"How big were her…?"

"Hm…twice the size of Tifa." He said getting into the car.

"What was?" Zack asked. "Hey Axe, good to see you again."

"Oh nothing honey…" Cloud said getting into the passenger side and kissing Zack on the cheek. "But seriously though, that's HUGE."

"Aw I wanna know…pwease angel?" Zack said pulling out the puppy dog face.

"Aw…maybe later…" Cloud said kissing him again.

"Aw, you two are so sweet, it's giving me diabetes." Axel said sarcastically. "Mind if we get a move on? I'm not in the mood to lose all respect I may have for Cloud…or this car."

"Oh yeah…you may not want to touch the other seat." Zack chirped starting up the car and pulling out of the parking garage.

"Dear god, Cloud please tell me he's a lying liar who lies!" Axel said sliding closer to the door. Cloud just slunk deeper into his seat, a very prominent blush displayed on his face.

"Oh god…now not only do I owe Demyx and Sora 200 gil, but I have to burn these clothes."

"Wait, what?" Cloud said returning to his normal skin tone. "You made bets on what I'd do in the car?"

"Not the only thing we made bets on about you…" Axel said sheepishly.

"Oh trust me, a lot of those bets are about to be collected." Zack said laughing.

"I don't think I've ever been in a more awkward and uncomfortable position in my entire life."

"…I have…" Cloud spoke quietly, that blush coming back full force.

"Cloud…I'm going to beat you up for the mental image you just gave me, you won't know when, or where, but trust me…it'll hurt." Axel said over the giggling Zack.

"Aw, it's ok Chocobo, I'll protect you from sparkles."

"Why does everyone keep calling me sparkles?"

"Don't worry; at least it's better than puppy…or hedgehog."

"Yeah, but Zack, those are just adorable. Sparkles sounds like...the name for a cat or something."

"…It fits." Cloud said with a small smile. "You were kinda like a stray cat for a bit 'till we took you in."

"Y…yeah. I bet your mom and dad are proud of the three of you." Axel said returning the smile.

"I bet yours are of you too."

'I doubt it.' Axel thought looking out of the window. "What about you Zack?"

"Hm…well, both of my Parents live in Gongaga…though, I did lose my commander, he was like a second father to me. Much better than my own ever could be, so I kinda know what it's like to lose a parent."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He was…he helped me get promoted to first class as well as some other things. He also indirectly helped me meet chocobo."

"Mm…well at least you and Cloud are backwater experts." Axel said laughing.

"That exactly what we said to each other when we met." Cloud said with a small smile. "Though I still say Gongaga is way more backwater.

"Not uh, Niblehiem is sooo, mush more backwater, I mean it's in a mountain! Gongaga is at least tropical and warm. What about you Axel?"

"Meh, I used to live in this little city that was always being built but never quite finished, then I moved to Twilight town. I've been here ever since." He said with a shrug.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't mind moving out of Midgar to here once we get discharged."

"Yeah, I agree." Cloud said nodding his head. "Closer to Family."

"So, what do your parents think of you and Cloud? 'Cause I know Cloud's mom would just be happy that her son is."

"It's kinda the same. My dad is a rather big homophobe, but my mom is ok with it. She's just a little sad that she's not gonna get grandkids."

"You never told me what you think your parents would do." Cloud said looking back at Axel.

"I think they'd be ok with it, I still got a 75/25 chance to give them grandkids so…plus there's Lea…where ever he is." Axel said with a slight frown. Zack and Cloud just shared a small concerned look between the two of them that went unnoticed by Axel.

"Oh were here!"Zack chirped.

"No way!" Axel exclaimed looking out of the window. "I haven't been here in years! I love Castle Oblivion!"

"Yeah, I remembered that this was your favorite amusement park…so I thought it fitting." Cloud said looking at Axel as they got out of the car.

"All I know is we must go on that!" Zack said pointing to a ride that resembled a crazy straw. The rest of the day was spent getting each other as sick as possible on all the food, rides, and games.

'What am I going to do about Roxas...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Axel has a brother? Where is this mysterious Lea and why wouldn't Axel's parents be proud? When is Axel going to tell Roxas? Also just what has Zack done to Cloud, and why couldn't Roxas and Sora join? Tune in next time to the next installment of Monster!

*Is shot for attempting a TV styled outro*


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Well, chapter 8…let's rock shall we?

* * *

><p>Axel stumbled into the house sometime around 4pm. He was tired and exhausted; he proceeded to slowly drag himself to the couch and flopped onto it.<p>

"Home so soon honey?"

"Hahaha…go die." Axel groaned looking up in time to see a half dressed Demyx waltz out of the bathroom.

"Aw, what's got you bummed?"

"S…sleepy…and I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"That reminds me…did you bring me any food?" He asked putting on his shirt.

"Ew…" Axel just turned and buried his head into the cushion.

"What? I'm just asking…I'll guess I'll microwave something… or something…" He said placing his hand on his hip.

"I recognize that tone…what's wrong?"

"Well…when are we going to tell Roxas? I vote sooner than later."

"Who said you get a vote?" Axel propped himself up, his voice having a slight edge to it. "And what do you mean by we?"

"Seriously? We _have_ to tell him Axe! It's not like we can just sit by and twiddle our thumbs, the kid could be making a HUGE mistake!"

"So…so could we!" Axel argued back.

"Are you kidding me? How are we the ones that could be making a mistake?"

"What…what if-"

"Oh please don't give me-"

"What if the baby is Roxas's, what if I made some sort of mistake…"

"Are you seriously saying that…_Axel_ people don't make mistakes like this, _you_ don't make mistakes like this! For god's sake!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Axel. "You wouldn't say anything like this unless you were absolutely sure."

"The baby could still be Roxas's…"

"Axe, god! Open your eyes, hasn't something always felt off to you about Naminé, didn't you never like her?"

"So? I don't like a lot of people!" He said standing up.

"Oh please, you _love _people. The only person I've ever seen you out right hate is Marluxia, and even then you still warmed up to him."

"…I could still be wrong…besides she _knows_ Dem. There's no way in _hell, _I'm letting anyone but you find out." He stated flatly, his eyes locked on Demyx's. Both held an icy…almost deadly glare to them.

"So, you're just being selfish then! Who honestly cares? Do you really think Roxas will care? God, don't be so full of yourself!"

"You'd better watch it Demyx, or I swear…"

"No! Why should I? You've been like this since your dad hung himself! Hell, since your mom died! You're not some supreme badass, ok? You're still that pudgy little kid from way back in first grade!" He yelled grabbing Axel's shirt.

"Oh yeah? Like you're one to talk! What the fuck did you do with your life? You're a goddamned stoner who's either _too_ high or_ too_ stupid to hold down a girlfriend, let alone a job for more than five minutes." Axel said grabbing his shirt. "Damn, pull your head out of your ass; you're _not_ some great rock star, and you aren't ever going to become one! You're just some stupid loser who refuses to grow up!"

He couldn't lie, Axel felt bad, _really _bad after saying that. Though…any trace of remorse he had was destroyed with Demyx's retort.

"You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I won't become a great rock star, and yeah, maybe my relationship skills do suck, and maybe I do get high a little too often. But at least _I _didn't become some goddamned _whore _at 14, and I at _least_ have the balls to tel-"

Axel just reacted. He punched Demyx _hard. _Hard enough for him to stager back a few feet, hard enough for there to be a little line of blood coming from his now busted lip, hard enough for there to be a bruise forming already on his jaw, and enough so that Axel's hand hurt.

They both were a little dazed, not quite sure what had happened until Deymx brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped away the blood.

"You bastard…" Demyx practically whispered, landing a punch of his own on Axel, who in turn fell back onto the couch.

Axel quickly popped back up, ducking under Demyx's next swing, and delivering a swift punch to the abdomen, doubling Demyx over, who quickly recovered and followed up with an uppercut.

Their fight went on like this for awhile. Cursing, followed by more punches, and followed up by more cursing and name calling. Though, the only punches that did any damage were the first two. By the time they were done, Demyx had a busted lip a bruised ribcage and a bruised jaw, where as Axel only had a few scrapes and bruises over his own body. (The most notable also being on his jaw.)

Each one was panting heavily, and still too angry and full of adrenaline to try to say anything. What seemed like hours passed by when Axel finally spoke.

"Listen Demy...I'm sor-"

"No, you know what? Fuck you." Demyx angrily cut him off. "You know, I'm starting to think that I should have listened to my mom, she was right about you. You're more trouble than your worth." He finished grabbing his coat and car keys.

"We're you going?"

"Why the fuck should you care?" He slammed the door on his way out.

Axel just stood there not sure what he should do. His knuckles were slowly dripping with blood. His jaw started stinging, and it hurt when he breathed in. He decided that shower and patch up were best.

He flinched when the water came in contact with his bruises, he placed a hand on the wall and let the warm water wash over him. He watched as the blood from his hand mixed in a swirled down the drain with the sweat, dirt, and water. Axel was never one of the romantic poet types, but damn if he didn't find it ironic that the dirtied water resembled his life right now, a muddled and confused mess of emotions, conflicting ideas, and dilemma after moral dilemma.

He watched amused at how everything builds up and spirals down, a slow turning vortex of filth and grim. It interested him, how a day can go from so good to so bad at the drop of a dime. He laughed until it hurt and begun coughing. When he went to clutch his ribs, he lightly fingered the phoenix and its feathers that trailed down ending about his hip.

The reason he got it seemed a little lost to him now, he still knew why, but it just seemed like a waste.

"_Hey, hey! Axe, did you know that a phoenix represents rebirth?" _Roxas had asked him one day when they were back just starting in high school.

"_It does? I though they burst into flame and die?"_

"_A phoenix never truly dies; it is constantly reborn from the ashes, being able to grow, live another life, and die. Only to do the same thing over and over, constantly being born anew each time, able to live its next life differently." _

Axel thought it was silly, just one of the many quirks of the Strife family. But yet, they always were bizarre to Axel. Loving parents, their mom always making sure they were happy, and their dad working and giving them all that they could ever need or want. Sora was always like a hyperactive kid, always playing games, making up adventures with Riku and their imaginary friends. Cloud was the distant but loving brother who filled in for a dad, and later a mom. Making sure everything and everyone was ok. Roxas was a lot like them both, playing games with Sora and some other people like Hayner, and Pence, acting aloof like Cloud, trying to look cool, but still being the younger twin of Sora, failed...too much Sora in him.

Then there was his family. Axel scoffed at the idea; they were never a family, even when his mom and dad were still around. His dad was always either at work, hanging out with his friends, or too drunk or tired to really care. His mom wasn't much better, only married his dad because she didn't want to be a single mom, didn't want the stigma of being labeled an unwed teenage mother. Yep, maybe that's what messed Lea up so much? He was five years older than Axel, though you couldn't tell, they were practically twins. Only difference was hair style…and personality. Lea was jaded, cold, the stoic. He was the one that got all the girls.

Then there was Axel, green eyes like his mother, the same fiery red hair like everyone else in the Flint family. But he was different, or at least he thought so. He was a little pudgy in the face, had somewhat feminine hips, and was a bit awkward growing up. Either getting made fun of for looking like a girl, getting beat up because of his hair or eyes, or scaring kids off once they found out who his older brother was.

He remembered the day Lea was kicked out, he was in 9th grade. He got caught with drugs, something along the lines of cocaine, and was in the middle, _or_ rather on top of some cheep floozy. It was a month or two before Axel found his dad hanging.

Axel felt the water starting to turn cold and decided to get out. He quickly dried off, wrapped and bandaged whatever needed to be, and put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed.

"Man…things were going great today too." He quickly fell asleep. Knowing full well that tomorrow was going to be…fun…to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Aw, poor Axe! But, just where did Demyx run off to, and when will Axel tell Roxas? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Monster!

*is bricked this time*  
>I'm sorry <strong>;.;<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'd like to inform those who read this story that I no longer update on this website, instead I have switched over to Wattpad, at the end of May, I'll be deleting this account, Monster will go on wattpad, but the other stories will not.**

**Thank you very much if you decided to follow me there;**

** wattpad, Yumichan31197**

**Just add the www and com/. Also, if you do follow, check out my other stories :D**


End file.
